The three-dimensional (3D) display technology is to endow a viewer with a stereoscopy by utilizing a binocular stereoscopic vision principle, and its main principle is that, different images are received by left and right eyes of the viewer, respectively, the two images having the “binocular parallax” constitute a “stereoscopic image pair” due to a position difference produced by the pupil distance between two eyes of the viewer, and a stereoscopic effect is produced after the “stereoscopic image pair” is fused in the brain.
Currently, the 3D display technology mainly has two broad categories: a glasses type and a naked-eye type. The so-called naked-eye type is that, by disposing a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens at a light exiting side of a liquid crystal display device, the viewer is allowed to experience a stereoscopic sensation with his naked eyes, without the help of glasses.